purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Hill/Awards
The Happy Hill Awards is a ceremony where awards are given out after each season takes place. 2016 The 2016 awards only awards those in the first season of Happy Hill. Hosts *Purry Sunray Awards and Nominations *Best Main Character **Purry (8.2%) **'Noah (20.1%)' **Luke (17.6%) **Austin (17.9%) **Arianna (8.1%) **Maria (18.3%) **Jayme (9.8%) *Best Recurring Character **Lune (24.3%) **Negan (33.7%) **'Miguel (52%)' *Best Episode **Bitter Sweet Butterflies (18.1%) **Three Strikes (18.8%) **'The Devils You Know (21.5%)' **Bone Chilling Delivery (12.7%) **Introduction to Competition (13.5%) **Lights, Camera, Action (15.4%) *Best Scene **Maria asks Austin out on a date. (14.8%) **'Jayme becomes a child again. (22.8%)' **Noah finds the alien piece. (21.2%) **Noah and Miguel have a rap battle. (14.1%) **Jayme calls out Austin. (14.6%) **The aliens arrive at Redwood. (12.3%) *Best Character Development **Miguel (9.5%) **Purry (20.3%) **'Austin (20.7%)' **Arianna (18%) **Luke (14.9%) **Noah (16.6%) *Best Duo **Noah and Purry (30.2%) **'Jayme and Arianna (46.3%)' **Lune and Negan (23.5%) Winners *Noah *Miguel *Jayme Becomes A Child Again *The Devils You Know *Austin *Jayme and Arianna 2017 The 2017 awards only apply to Season Two and most likely the upcoming Season Three. Season Two Awards and Nominations *Best Character **Arianna (11.1%) **Chey (12.7%) **Austin (11.5%) **Miguel (14.6%) **Noah (12.3%) **Purry (8.4%) **'Maria (14.7%)' **Jayme (14.6%) *Best Episode **Stranger Things (11.3%) **Worst Case Scenario (12.6%) **Mad Treasure Hunt (9.6%) **'No Pain, No Gain (13.4%)' **Let Her Go (10.9%) **Rising Tide (11.7%) **Rotten Apple (11.5%) **Promises (8%) **Revelations (11%) *Best Scene **Chey and Jayme team up (20.5%) **Austin is confronted on the beach (13.3%) **'Chey falls down the hole (22.4%)' **Austin tries to ruin Maria and Miguel (14.3%) **Miguel threatens Austin (14.3%) **The aliens return (15.2%) *Best Relationship(s) **Purry, Steven and Noah (26.8%) **'Miguel and Maria (35.3%)' **Chey and Jayme (33.4%) **Andrew and Nicholas (4.4%) *Most Unexpected Moment **Austin finds Luke's body (17.1%) **'Chey falls down the hole (26.6%)' **Chey kisses Jayme (16.5%) **Purry throws the alien piece into the ocean (14.7%) **Miguel spots a mysterious figure (25.1%) Winners *Maria *No Pain, No Gain *Chey falls down the hole *Miguel and Maria *Chey falls down the hole Season Three Awards and Nominations *Best Male Character **Noah **Miguel **Austin **Jayme **'Steven' **Jamie **Andrew **John *Best Female Character **'Purry' **Arianna **Chey **Maria **Lune **Sara **Ruruka **Chilly **Kayte *Best New Character **Jamie **Kayte **Ruruka **'Sara' *Best Episode **A New Mountain To Climb **Laughs over Coffee **Mind Wandering **Once Was **Behind The Eyes **Clean Slate **Calm **Not What You Think **Choices **Break Up, Shut Up **'Crash' **Your Life Over Mine **Bad Blood *Best Scene **Sara kisses Purry **Purry's lowkey gas as hell flashbacks **'Maria and Miguel fight' **Arianna is chased by Jamie *Most Shocking Moment **Miguel is kidnapped **Arianna shoots Jamie **'Miguel is accidentally shot' **Jamie turns out evil **Sara kisses Purry Winners *Steven *Purry *Sara *Crash *Maria and Miguel fight *Miguel is accidentally shot Season Four *Best Character Development (Males) **Noah **'Miguel' **Austin **Jayme **Steven **Negan **Andrew *Best Character Development (Females) **'Purry' **Arianna **Chey **Maria **Ruruka **Sara *Best New Character **Scotlaand **Scarlette **'Lukas' *Best Episode **Recover **From Here **I Can Do Anything **Questions **Arrest **Secrets **All I Wanted Was You **Mind Games **Blackness **Bubblegum Girl **Heartbreaker **'What Lies Beneath' **New World *Best Scene **Miguel is taken to the ambulence **Purry comes out as a lesbian to Steven and Noah **Sara tells Purry she wants to be with her **Maria tells Miguel she's pregnant **The Diner Party **Ruruka exposes Scarlette **'Scarlette tells Miguel and Maria she's their daughter' *Most Shocking Moment **Maria finds out she's pregnant **Lukas arrests Arianna **'Miguel proposes to Maria' **Scarlette murders Ruruka **Redwood was a Simulation Winners *Miguel *Purry *Lukas *What Lies Beneath *Scarlette tells Miguel and Maria she's their daughter *Miguel proposes to Maria Special These are the upcoming awards to celebrate the ending of Happy Hill. They were used to award favorite moments and characters across all seasons. It was teased multiple nominees could win an award, although this is yet to be confirmed! The awards party lasted over three hours with guest musical performances and others. The awards were officially held on October 28th, 2017. They were also used to promote Dead Weight, another show created by Purry Productions. Some of the Dead Weight cast attended the ceremony. *Best Main Male Character *''This award was presented by Dodie Clark.'' **Noah **Jayme **'Miguel' **Austin **Steven **Luke *Best Main Female Character *''This award was presented by Austin Amelio'' **Purry **Arianna **'Maria' **Chey *Best Supporting Male *''This award was presented by Dodie Clark.'' **Negan **Nicholas **Andrew **John **'Jamie' *Best Supporting Female *''This award was presented by Miguel Gouevieiia.'' **Chilly **Lune **Ruruka **'Sara' **Kayte *Best Original Character (S1) *''This award was presented by Purry Sunray.'' **Purry **'Noah' **Luke **Austin **Arianna **Maria **Jayme **Miguel **Chey **Steven **Andrew **Negan **Lune *Best New Character (S2-4) *''This award was presented by Phil Lester & Dodie Clark.'' **Ruruka **'Jamie' **Scarlette **Lukas **Kayte *Best Antagonist *''This award was presented by Purry Sunray.'' **'The Aliens' **Jamie **Austin *Best Location *''This award was presented by Purry Sunray.'' **'Steven's Cafe' **The Beach **The Stage **Steven's House **Purry's House **Maria & Miguel's House **The Simulation Center *Best Episode *''This award was presented by Purry Sunray'' **'The Devils You Know' **No Pain, No Gain **Crash **What Lies Beneath *Best Season *''This award was presented by Rami Malek.'' **One **'Two' **Three **Four *Best Romantic Couple *''This award was presented by Purry Sunray.'' **Maria & Miguel **Purry & Sara **'Chey & Jayme' **Arianna & Jamie *Best Friendship *''This award was presented by Dodie Clark & Purry Sunray.'' **'Noah, Steven & Purry' **Jayme & Arianna **Maria & Purry **Austin & Arianna **Nicholas & Andrew **Sara, Arianna & Purry *Best Rivarly *''This award was presented by Phil Lester.'' **Austin & Miguel **'Arianna & Jamie' **Jamie & Miguel *Best Death *''This award was presented by Purry Sunray.'' **Luke **Jamie **'Ruruka' *Most Shocking Moment *''This award was presented by Autumn Dial and Rami Malek.'' **'Arianna shoots Miguel' **The aliens arrive at Redwood **Chey falls down the hole **Redwood was a simulation all along **Scarlette is actually miguel and maria's daughter *Saddest Scene *''This award was presented by Purry Sunray.'' **'Luke's body is found' (Promises) **Maria cries over Miguel (Bad Blood) **Ruruka dies trying to help Redwood'' (Bubblegum Girl)'' **Maria picks Miguel over Austin (Let Her Go) *Cutest Scene *''This award was presented by Purry Sunray.'' **'Sara kisses Purry' **Miguel proposes **Chey kisses Jayme **The diner party *Best Plot Twist *''This award was presented by Dodie Clark and Purry Sunray.'' **'Jamie is evil' **Redwood is a simulation **Miguel is alone in the car **The Aliens killed Luke **Jamie watches Miguel from afar **Miguel's past is revealed *Best Cast Member *''This award was presented by Purry Sunray.'' **Dodie Clark (Purry) **Phil Lester (Noah) **Austin Amelio (Austin) **Shin Se Kyung (Maria) **'Autumn Dial' (Arianna) **Ezra Miller (Jayme) **Rami Malek (Miguel) **Steven Ogg (Steven) **Katelyn Nacon (Chey) Winners *Miguel *Maria *Jamie *Sara *Noah *Jamie *The Aliens *Steven's Cafe *The Devils You Know *Two *Chey & Jayme *Noah, Steven & Purry *Arianna & Jamie *Ruruka *Arianna shoots Miguel *Luke's body is found *Sara kisses Purry *Jamie is evil *Autumn Dial Statistics Gallery 2016 File:Bestdevelopment.png File:Bestduo.png File:Bestepisode.png File:Bestmain.png File:Bestrecurring.png File:Bestscene.png 2017 bestcharacter2017.png bestepisode2017.png bestscene2017.png mostshockingmoment2017.png bestfriendship2017.png 2018 Category:Happy Hill Category:Awards